


Livestream

by StormRebel_Love



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, YouTuber Castiel, Youtuber AU, lo considero dulce al grado que tienes que ir al dentista, youtuber sam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRebel_Love/pseuds/StormRebel_Love
Summary: Cas y Sam se han convertido en una sensación fenomenal en Youtube, bueno eso es lo que nuestra narradora dice.Ellos siempre han estado allí animándola o dando consejos a ella y a sus fans, pero lo único que su fandom quería es que ellos admitieran el amor que ellos se tiene o algo más probable que hicieran un livestream para ser como si estuvieran en el mismo lugar.Nuestra narradora se emocionó cuando se enteró de esto que hizo prioridad de verlo en vivo, pero lo que vio en ese livestream solo pensó que solamente pasaba en fanfics ;)





	

*BlackWings subió un video*

Al escuchar el ‘bing’ sabía que Cas subió un video nuevo. Estaba haciendo tarea, pero lo dejé a un lado para abrir mi laptop y abrí Youtube para irme directamente a mis suscripciones para buscar el nuevo video.

Estaba buscando el video ignorando los otros videos que un momento los llegare a ver, pero cuando vi el thumbnail solté un chillido tan agudo que mi perro soltó unos ladridos.

En el thumbnail está Cas y Sam fingiendo que estaban vomitando y el video se llamaba el “Bean Boozled Challenge con Sam”. Con ese título no vacile en darle clic y que no me iba arrepentir de verlo.

Ninguno de los dos se salvó de comer un frijol malo, aunque a Sam empezó comiendo los buenos, pero después de haberse burlado de Cas, todos los sabores malos empezaron a salir. Pero mi pobre Cas seguía comiendo los de sabores malos, pero eso no dejaba de ser gracioso ver su cara de decepción con cada frijol malo que probaba.

Me da pena admitirlo, pero festeje junto con Cas cuando por fin le salió uno con un buen sabor.

Estos chicos me hacen tan feliz. Ellos siempre me hacen sonreír a pesar de que todo en mi vida este mal. Ellos me han ayudado mucho como cuando Sam habla de su depresión o cuando habla sobre de su problema con las drogas, también Cas me ayudo de casi no tener amigos, ser socialmente inepto o que tienes derecho ser amado no importando tu sexualidad o identidad de género.

Al terminar el video, automáticamente le di like al video y me fui a Tumblr para ver las reacciones de los fans.

Como era de esperar había un mar de gifs de Cas y Sam escupiendo los frijoles hacia un bote de basura. Pero lo que más había gif fue que en un momento Cas y Sam se vieron directamente a los ojos y eso hizo que los shipeadores se volvieran locos.

Cuando entre al fandom, no entendía porque los shipeaban pero gracias a un video compilatorio de todos sus ‘momentos’ debía de admitir que el Sastiel es bastante adorable.

Casi no me gusta shipear personas que en realidad existen, se me hace que se sientan incomodos, pero Sam parece que no le importa que los shipean. Hasta Sam suele hacer chistes sobre eso cuando lleguen hacer algo que se puede considerar romántico.

Como una vez cuando estaban haciendo el yoga challenge, no recuerdo quien cayo arriba de quién, pero lo que si recuerdo fue que Sam dijo que él podía oír como los teclados estaban siendo pulsados por andar escribiendo los fics que acaban de causar.

La respuesta de Cas es solo poner su cabeza de lado y preguntarle a Sam de que está hablando. Solo Sam se ríe y le dice que no es nada que deba preocuparse.

No quería llegar a shipearlos pero lo hacen demasiado difícil, son demasiado adorables. Tampoco no ayudo que una vez vi unos gifs de un video de Cas donde una camisa a cuadros estaba colgada en un gancho que tenía en la puerta de su closet.

Todo el fandom murió al ver esa camisa allí, decían que esa camisa es de Sam y como son ‘novios’ y comparten cuarto por eso la camisa está allí. Debo de admitir que me ilusiona que eso puede ser cierto pero esa camisa puede ser de Cas.

Aunque muchos lo dudaron porque el estilo de Cas son camisas de un solo color y no a cuadros, pero quien sabe él puede tener una debilidad por ese tipo de camisa.

Muchas personas tienen diferentes personas con quien shipean a Cas y Sam, como a Cas también lo shipean con otra youtuber llamaba Meg pero al fin de acabo todo mundo siempre recaer al Sastiel.

De todos modos el Sastiel sigue siendo el ship que tiene más seguidores, aunque el Sabriel últimamente se ha estado siendo muy popular y debo de admitir que el Sabriel también es genial.

Sabriel es el ship entre Sam y el hermano de Cas que se llama Gabriel. Gabriel también tiene un canal que se llama The Trickster que consiste en Gabriel haciendo bromas.

El ship se volvió super popular cuando Sam subió una serie de videos que se llamaban “Vengándome de The Trickster”, donde Sam le hacía bromas a Gabriel para vengarse de las bromas que Gabriel le había hecho.

Tenía que admitir las bromas eran geniales, cada vez que pienso en ella siempre empiezo a reírme tanto y gracias a esos videos empecé a seguir a Gabriel. También ayudo que él tenía varios videos de él haciéndole bromas a Cas y a Sam, con razón Sam se quiso vengar.

*TheTallerThanHellMoose subió un video*

Volví oír un ‘bing’ y me di cuenta que Sam subió un video. Se me hizo raro que hubiera subido un video el mismo día de Cas ya que Sam suele subir los viernes y los martes y hoy es jueves.

Nomás si algo malo le paso ahora y no podía esperar decirlo el martes en su serie de “I Hate Tuesdays”, ese chico siempre le pasa algo los martes y esos videos suelen ser muy graciosos.

Solo es un video de casi dos minutos que se llama “Anuncio” y no tenía ninguna idea de que pudiera anunciar así que solo le di clic.

El video era solamente Sam en su cuarto sentando en su cama y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Puedo ver que esta emocionando por lo que tiene que decirnos porque también se puede ver un brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Hola chicos! Les tengo una gran sorpresa.-  Escucho a Sam decir mediante la bocina de mi computadora ¿Una gran sorpresa?¿Que pudiera ser la sorpresa?

-Cas y yo decidimos por fin hacerles caso así que les quiero avisar que estén preparados mañana porque haremos un livestream y que podamos platicar o hasta responder preguntas.-  Sam termina diciendo eso con una gran sonrisa mientras yo vuelvo a soltar otro chillido agudo que vuelve hacer mi perro ladrar.

¡Un livestream! He estado esperando uno desde hace un tiempo y no lo la única que lo ha estado esperando. Un livestream puede pasar cualquier cosa y estoy emocionada por verlos a los dos en uno.

Sam después comienza a explicar a qué hora va ser el livestream y el livestream será cuando este en la escuela, pero lo bueno que a esa hora no tengo ninguna clase así que significa que tendré que llevar unos audífonos para poder ver el livestream en la biblioteca de la escuela.

Tendré que poner una mini muralla de libros para que nadie vea que en realidad estoy haciendo.

Dejo de ver Youtube para continuar haciendo mi tarea porque mañana será un día largo en la espera del livestream y tengo la sensación que algo inesperado va a pasar en él.

 

 

 

* * *

 

¡Hoy en viernes y hoy será el livestream! Casi en todas mis clases casi no puse toda mi atención en ellas. Seguía pensando que pudieran responder o decir, hasta en Tumblr hubo una teoría que al final iban a revelar que en realidad si están en una relación.

Eso es algo que no creo que pase, pero uno nunca puede saber. Pero si no pasa no me importaría ya que en un modo pasaría una hora con mis chicos como si estuviera junto con ellos.

Estaba desesperada a que será la hora que veía los relojes que tiene cada salón y para como cambiaba los minutos. No sé si era yo, pero se me hizo eterno cada vez que veía el reloj y solamente cambiaban los minutos.

Cuando sonó el timbre agarré todas mis cosas y me fui directamente a la biblioteca y empecé a agarrar libros para ser mi muralla de libros para que crean que estoy estudiando. Aunque si dejan que vean videos en internet en la escuela, la única razón porque ando haciendo mi muralla es porque no quiero que nadie me interrumpa o me cuestione que estoy haciendo.

Aunque tendré que tener cuidado de no sacar un chillido para que no me diga nada la bibliotecaria y que me termine sacándome porque ando perturbando la paz.

Acomodo todos los libros y también pongo uno abierto enfrente de mí. Saco mi celular y le pongo los audífonos. Entro en mi aplicación de Youtube y le doy clic al anuncio del livestream.

Todavía no empieza, pero estoy en la espera que comience, pero antes que eso suceda pensare que les puedo decir o preguntar.

Solo paso unos cuantos minutos cuando por fin empezó el livestream. Sam y Cas estaban en una sala, me imagino que es la sala de su casa ya que viven juntos. Es otra de las razones porque todo mundo los shipea y también por la diferencia de estatura.

De pronto veo el rostro de Cas demasiado cerca de la cámara con una expresión de concentración (se ve tan lindo) y suelto una risa porque Sam le dice que se aleje que ya está bien puesta la cámara.

Los primeros minutos era de ellos era como dándonos la bienvenida la livestream y que están emocionados a lo que le van a decir. Empezaron el livestream contestando preguntas hasta contaron una historia de cómo se conocieron.

Resulta que se conocieron porque Cas conoció e hizo amistad con el misterioso hermano de Sam. Todo el fandom le dice así al hermano de Sam porque casi no sabemos nada de él cómo ni su nombre, pero lo único que sabemos de él son las historias de Sam nos cuenta y que es mecánico.

Aunque casi no sabemos nada de él, lo que nos ha contado Sam es que es un gran hermano mayor (algo sobreprotector) y que tiene un raro sentido del humor. Con las historias que Sam nos ha contado muchos del fandom (me incluyo también) lo quieran conocer, pero Sam nos dijo que él no quería aparecer en un video porque no quería quitarle sus fans a Sam.

Tengo que admitir que su hermano me iba a caer bien si dijo que esa era la razón porque no quería aparecer en un video de él. Me percato que muchos de los comentarios estaban diciendo que deberían darle las gracias a su hermano por hacer que su ship se conocieran.

Sam al leer esos comentarios suelta una risa y Cas solo entrecierra sus ojos. Cas se queda pensando unos segundos mientras Sam sigue riéndose hasta que Cas dice que le dirá al hermano de Sam que le mandamos nuestras gracias.

En todo el livestream fue lo que yo esperaba. Chistes privados entre Cas y Sam más las conversaciones que nadie puede creer que son improvisadas de que tan graciosas que son.

Yo sabía que este livestream iba ser que lo amara más que ya lo hacía, pero ya se estaba acabando y no quería que se acabara.

Pero llego la hora que se tenían que despedir, pero eso fue cuando la puerta que estaba del lado de Sam se abre y entra un hombre bastante guapo quitándose una chamarra.

Podía ver como los comentarios se estaban volviendo locos por saber quién era la persona que acaba de entrar a la casa como sin nada.

Me percato de Sam está leyendo los comentarios, pero Cas estaba viendo el hombre entrar con una cierta mirada que hace sentir que no debería estar viéndolo. Pero antes que Sam pudiera responder, el hombre se acerca y dice “Hola cariño” a Cas para después poner sus labios sobre los de Cas.

Suelto un grito y mi celular que caí sobre el libro abierto. Me tapo mi boca con mis brazos y puedo sentir como mis ojos se agrandan de la sorpresa que ver a alguien besar a Cas.

Sam pone su vista hacia Cas y el hombre misterioso para soltar una carcajada. Sam ahora se pone a ver directamente a la cámara y dice.

-Si creen que esto es tráumate y asqueroso tienen suerte que no viven con ellos.- Cuando dejo de decir eso, Cas y el hombre misterioso se separan para ruborizarse ambos.

Cas tapa su boca con sus manos y sus ojos de agrandaron de la sorpresa mientras que el hombre misterioso le empieza a medio gritar a Sam que lo edite afuera esa escena, pero Sam le responde que esto está en vivo y que no se puede editar. 

El hombre solo te tira una mirada matadora a Sam mientras Sam continúa riéndose, el hombre empieza alejarse, pero sin antes darle otro beso en la sien de Cas y se despidió diciendo que se vengara.

Sam termina de reírse para decirle que esto no hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegando más pronto de lo inesperado.

Los comentarios se dispararon preguntándose que acaba de pasar o quien es el, pero nadie ni Sam ni Cas contestan. Porque a pesar que Sam sigue riéndose, pero ahora le esta de un modo consolando a Cas diciendo que en un momento eso iba a pasar.

Cas se levanta y se despide rápidamente, Sam se queda solo en el sofá para así terminar el livestream.

Eso no fue lo que esperaba, así que automáticamente me metí en Tumblr y todo lo que todo mundo estaba volviéndose loco por el beso. Hasta yo me estaba volviéndome loca, ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?

Pero no puede estar mucho tiempo en Tumblr porque ya se me acabo mi hora libre así que acomodo todos los libres que saque y me dirijo a mi siguiente clase, pero no puedo concentrarme.

 

 

* * *

 

Pasaron unos días desde el livestream hasta que Cas vuelve a subir un video. A diferencia Sam seguía subiendo videos, pero lo único que dijo fue que Cas iba ser quien iba responder nuestras preguntas y el no.

Cuando por fin Cas subo un video, el video se llama “Conozcan a mi novio Dean”. Eso causa que grité de la sorpresa por el nombre que decidió usar y casi me quise morir.

 Resulta que Cas y Dean han sido novios desde que se conocieron en la preparatoria, pero lo más sorprendente es que Dean es el hermano misterioso de Sam.

Eso explica porque Cas y Sam se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, es porque básicamente son cuñados. Hasta los tres viven juntos y eso explica la reacción de Sam del livestream.

Conforme veía el video, poco a poco me estaba muriendo de lo tierno que son juntos. Antes pensaba que Sam y Cas eran adorables, pero ver a Dean y a Cas interactuar tengo que admitir que son metas de pareja.

Se nota que realmente se aman y espero que Dean aparezca en más videos porque él es gracioso, aunque Sam no lo cree.

 

 

* * *

 

Han pasado varios días y ahora Dean aparece más seguido en los videos ya sean de Cas o de Sam. Uno de mis videos favoritos es cuando Sam y Cas están en la cocina queriendo hornear y la cocina quedo muy sucio pero la reacción de Dean al entrar vale oro.

Muchos del fandom hicieron memes de la reacción y hubo muchos gifs sobre esa parte. Definitivamente que Dean apareciera más seguido fue una de las mejores cosas que pude haber sucedido gracias al livestream.

Ahora el Destiel (o Deastiel como Sam suele decir) se está siendo el ship más popular, aunque varias personas siguen shipeando a Sastiel pero ahora más como un brotp que un otp.

También ayudo que subieron un boyfriend tag que hizo que todo mundo se muriera de lo tierno que son juntos.

Sam tiene razón suelen ser muy asquerosos y siento que Sam es el que sufre mas pero se nota que no le importa que Cas y Dean se comportan como si solo ellos estuvieran en el cuarto.

También hubo muchos memes de “¿Porque no lo editas? ¡Es un livestream Dean!” y tenía que admitir que es bastante gracioso ver todas las diferentes versiones de ese meme.

Debo de admitir que gracias a ese livestream ahora tengo mi primer ship que se convirtió canon y espero que sigan siendo canon por mucho tiempo más.


End file.
